


The idiot to my heart

by Drkaihusky



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: It's been years since they last went, but all of a sudden, Yang drags Weiss to the Vale Pride... They are both nearing their 40's... What the heck is going on in Yang's head?





	The idiot to my heart

Weiss let herself be dragged around by Yang. They haven't been to Vale pride for over a decade. Forst it had been because of Weiss' job or Yang's schedule not matching up. After that, they just forgot... 

'C'mon, Weissy! We need a good spot! I wanna watch the parade.'

Weiss sighed. Did she cancel a meeting with the delegates of the faunus for this? Yang had promised her a date! She looked at her clothes and heels. She sure wasn't dressed for this... She felt **very**  out of place in the see of practically halfnaked youthlings. Yang appearantly found a spot, because she stood still. Weiss sighed again. Yang shot her a worried look.

'What's wrong?'

'I just didn't think that this is where you wanted to take me.'

Yang grinned at her. The warmth made Weiss blush slightly. Yang pulled her close and held her from behind.

'This sure brings back memories, huh...'

Weiss smiled. She was sure Yang had one of those stupid sheepish smirks on her face right now. Weiss leaned back into her lover's embrace. 

'It does...'

Weiss closed her eyes and decided to just enjoy this moment anyway.

'You know... I never thought we would've stayed together this long back in the day...' Yang began.

Weiss frowned. What the hell was Yang talking about?

'I guess Vale pride never really changed...' 

Weiss gave up. She turned her head towards her blonde idiot.

'Yang, honey, what are you talking about?'

Yang chuckled. 

'You know Weiss, this is where we first kissed fifteen years ago... Well since the cat's out of the bag...'

Yang kneeled down. She kissed Weiss' hand lovingly. Weiss gasped. Some people around them started cheering.

'I know we sure took a long time, but since you finally cleaned up your dad's mess at the SDC, I figured this is my big chance...'

Yang pulled  a tiny box out of her jeans. She opened it.

'Weiss, will you marry this stupid idiot?'

Weiss was going to cry.

'Oh Yang...'

She pulled Yang back up by her collar and kissed her. The kiss was short but passionate. Weiss hadn't kissed Yang like that in quite some time. She felt like a teenager again. She broke away and rested her forehead against Yang's.

'Yes...' Weiss breathed out.

Yang just gave her one of those stupid lovestruck glances.

'You are the idiot to my heart...' Weiss murmured and kissed Yang again.

 

Weiss looked at the ring. Yang had gotten her something simple. No diamond, but a simple silver ring. Weiss smiled at the engraved letters. The first letter of their names, connected together by a heart. Weiss shooked her head. That idiot... 

 

The idiot to her heart.

**The end**

 


End file.
